Albums
by wordsequalmight
Summary: Peggy Carter was a closet photographer and it had become habit to document everything with her camera. Discovering she was pregnant with Steve's child after he crashed just fed fuel to the flame. Rated 'T' just to be safe.


**Sorry for my extended absence! There were valid reasons for it, I promise. I now am pleased with my writing, grammar, vocab, content and style included. Have been sitting on this plot for a while now. Honestly, I started writing it on the way home from school on the Notepad app on my iPod (which I cannot live without!), e-mailed it to myself, and expanded upon on my laptop. I ended up debating whether or not I should post this, because I've been gone for so long and I'm not writing for any of my previous categories. But in the end, want won out and I posted.**

**Debated this with my friends at lunch. I really wanted Peggy to, in some way, be connected with the existence of Tony Stark. In order for this to work, I took some liberties with ages, as I have not read the comics. However, I did all of the math (believe me, it took a while), ironed out all of the dates, which I will post below. I also made up some addresses because it never specifically states anything in the movie. So just pretend that Peggy was living in New York when she was recruited for SSR to be closer to her baker brother when he moved from Britain with his new wife (I'm assuming). **

**Peggy Carter (WWII)- 24 b.1920**

**Howard Stark (WWII)- 18 b.1926 m.1971 (45) d.1995 (69)**

**Steve Rogers (WWII)- 24 b.1920**

**Maria- b.1944 m.1971 (27) d.1995 (51)**

**I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Have not, do not and shall never own Captain America and all related people, plots and ideas. This applies to both the movie and comics.**

* * *

Peggy Carter stared into her mirror, thinking. There were days, much more frequently now than before, where she would reminisce about how she came into this position.

One day, she would remember how her brother always had wanted to join the army, but ended up becoming a baker, and her joining up because it was something they were going to do together.

Another day, she would remember Colonel Phillips entering her home on 33rd and 2nd in Brooklyn and informing her of her assignment to SSR's division with their super soldier project headed by German scientist Dr. Erskine.

Or, maybe she would remember seeing him for the first time in the line-up on the training field. Steve Rogers. Not as the man the world would remember, but as the man he was. The sickly, way too skinny man that, through persistence and dedication, was chosen to become the world's first super-soldier.

And she was pregnant with said super-soldier's child.

The guys were surprised when she told them. Surprise that their All-American boy had weaknesses... or maybe it was the fact that for how virtuous he may have seemed he still got down and dirty with the female officer. She retorted that they had been working together for three years… it didn't take a person that long to do something about it. Especially when the feeling was mutual.

Either way, it didn't stop Howard Stark, Dum-Dum or Colonel Philips from handing over what totaled to about $60 in cash to Bucky, who kept claiming that he called it a mile away and that nothing would stop his lucky streak (he had also bet on the outcome of their invasion, though he was extremely upset over the loss of his best friend).

Peggy pulled her gun on him and asked, 'Are you sure about that?'

Bucky never mentioned his lucky streak after that.

As the pregnancy went on, Peggy documented each moment. From capturing pictures of her and her pregnant belly in the mirror almost obsessively once a week, to collecting all of the notes she had gotten from friends and relatives who heard the news, whether from her directly or by proxy. All of them addressed to 'Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers'. She cried for days after the first one. All of the doctor's bills and recommendations she kept as well.

On April 7th, 1944 Maria Carter was born. Peggy kept a copy of the birth certificate.

Every last one of their friends was in her apartment the day after the birth of their child. Peggy had walked into Steve's old apartment in Brooklyn (which was just down the street from her old apartment) and almost had a heart-attack when thirty men and women (including the Howling Commandos, Howard Stark and Colonel Philips who was in a rare partying mood) jumped out of hiding and yelled, 'Congratulations! It's a girl!"

They really should have expected to get shot at multiple times, she rationalized later on, recalling how said men and women were forced to dive for cover as she whipped out her gun and fired a straight line of bullets across the room (well, as straight a line as one could get when every shot was head-height). Her baby didn't even stir. Just like his father.

After everyone got over the shock of a near-death experience, Peggy got her camera and took picture after picture of the event. And when she ran out of film, she made Stark go and get her another canister.

Days later, when she had brought her daughter into the office (though she had been honorably discharged, she still had a high clearance level and therefore was allowed into the new base, which had been dubbed by Howard Stark as SHIELD), the subject of the baby's name had come up. Peggy still hadn't named her daughter, instead calling her pet names. Probably not the best idea. She wracked her brains, trying to remember what Steve had said on the subject, and recalled a late-night conversation she had with him about children. He had always loved the name Maria, he said, because it was exotic and hinted at a quality of beauty that none of the more traditional names possessed. Also, his neighborhood was very culturally diverse… one of the cultures just happened to be Spanish.

Now the baby had a name.

As little Maria grew up, blood samples were taken to see if she possessed any of the superhuman qualities that her father had. Maria was more fit than any other child Peggy had ever known and her girl was constantly active… restless. She liked to walk/run around the house and (when she was old enough, the neighborhood) was somewhat invulnerable, meaning that she never got sick. Peggy and her camera were there for those first steps.

Maria's eyes were a chocolate brown, courtesy of her mother, but her light brown-almost dirty blonde hair was the work of her father. This odd combination of traits insured her popularity with men and it didn't help that she grew into beauty. She also grew to be abnormally tall (another superhuman quality), like Steve and Peggy took pictures every time they measured her.

Maria also became quite intelligent. She graduated high school in 1961 and graduated college in 1965, majoring in engineering. At her college graduation, she announced that she was going to work under Howard Stark who by that time was the world's greatest engineer.

Peggy took many pictures at the graduation and on her first day of work. Peggy and Maria moved to California together, so mother and daughter would be close.

The Howling Commandos, Bucky, Stark, a now older Colonel Philips and Peggy held a memorial service for Steve on the anniversary of his infamous crash into the ice. Maria didn't attend, because she didn't know who her father was, and Peggy never planned on telling her. However, Maria discovered some old war footage, made the connections and began attending every memorial starting with the year 1967. This was also around the time that Maria and Stark announced their secret relationship to everyone. Shock and glee intermixed, and Peggy got out the camera again, for the big reveal and their wedding in 1971.

The album was huge. It contained so many pictures, letters, and documents that Peggy had to begin a new one. And just as well. In the spring of 1973 Howard and Maria gave birth to their first (and only) child, Anthony Stark, Tony for short. Tony was more or less the subject for the next two albums.

And so it went on. When Maria and Howard were killed, Tony was old enough to be out on his own and he took over his father's business, Stark Industries. Peggy moved back to Brooklyn and back into Steve's old apartment which had gotten updated throughout the years.

Seventeen years later, after the Battle of Manhattan, Peggy Carter nee` Rogers (in her heart) was called back to duty. She wasn't actually going to be fighting in the war, or training new recruits. Being ninety-four years old was a hassle sometimes. No, she was going to meet her super soldier, back from the dead, at a luncheon with the rest of the heroes.

Before she left the apartment, she brought her album with her.

* * *

**Okay, realized while editing this that the dates are somewhat wrong. Changed them to make sense. Steve and Peggy met in 1941. In my story it says they worked together for three years, so I realized that all of my ages were wrong. Then I had to go back and fix everything with my calculator. What a mess! **

**Oh. About Maria and Stark, more specifically the age difference. People did this. People still do this. If two people love each other, then they can make the age difference work with no problem. Besides, it was the seventies. A lot of other girls were doing far more questionable stuff than getting married to a man twenty-one years your senior. I would imagine that it did come as a shock to many people, and the age difference was frowned upon but they got over it. **

**I couldn't work around that little fact either way, because Steve went under in 1944, so any date after that or any date before that wouldn't fit into the timeline. Believe me, I tried to make it work so it wouldn't be as bad, but making him 45 when they got married isn't so bad as having Stark be a fifty-one year old man marrying a twenty-seven year old girl. That would have been bad. But he's forty-five at the time of his wedding, so that makes him eighteen in 1944. **

**I told y'all I had to play with ages. Very stressful (jk!).**

**Please review! Should I make their meeting in Steve's POV or... at all? Let me know!**

**P.S.~ Flames or any type of mean or unnecessary criticism is NOT welcomed. I believe in CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and support.**


End file.
